Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast
Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast (formerly Project Requiem) is an upcoming Tactical RPG Crossover game made by Brilliant Star Games, the game will feature a battle system more akin to the first Project X Zone. It will be out on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Story Lilly Pinkle, an archaeologist who wants to find a big treasure named "The Libertas", which when someone uses it, allows to talk with spirits, but when evil uses it, it gives the opportunity to revive not only one but several beings which were "evil". Between her adventures, she found Eve, a young woman with no memories but with an absolute power in an abandoned lab. Her enemy, the evil pirate named "El Tornado" sought to steal Libertas to revive the Dark Spirits, with the aid of Adam, who is connected to Eve and may be a relative of hers. However, things with Libertas went wrong, but worse, provoking a dimensional distortion, and once again, several heroes and villains are in action... yet again. Characters Original * Lilly Pinkle: A young woman who is an archaeologist, she is easygoing, and serious, but she is obsessed for finding treasures around the world. She is interested in the Libertas. Once set an objective, she can't be stopped and is very stubborn. * Eve: A young female mage who lost her memories, and the only one she knows that she is part of something else. She is funny and sassy, but very serene in some moments. She made friends with Lilly easily and joined her adventure. * El Tornado: A greedy pirate who knows the Libertas, and wants to unleash it for the sake of more power and fortune, he is aided by Adam. Once they found Libertas, they made the mistake of reviving the ancient evils. * Adam: Eve's relative and opposite mage, he knows his deal with Eve, unlike El Tornado, he has no emotions and is almost Blank at every moment. Once they found Libertas, they didn't know they made a mistake. * T.R.O.N: The Final Boss is a colossal ancient alien machine who is connected with Libertas, El Tornado and the Time Masters know about it. Once invoked, there's no escape. Heroes and Neutral (*) Denotes Rival Unit to Hero Unit and vice versa. Pair Units Solo Units Enemies and Non Playable Rival Units Non Playable Units Shop Cameos # Virtua Doll Vertex # Lady, Beat, Rhythm and Cello # Chiaro Argiaren # All Time Masters ## Van ## Vipra ## Aten ## Miltiades ## Lirica ## Icarus ## Geppetto ## Dominga ## Rage ## Palazzo Stages # Ancient Land - The Legend of Vanessa: Diva of the Moonlight # Dark Street (Battlefield) - VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior # The Orphanage (Autumn Version) - Dream Revolution Firestorm # Martin Empire Manor - Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata # Galactica Storm - Devil's Eye The Third # Musical City - The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- # Ventura Road (Night) - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze # TV Station - Zero Ascension # Beauty Pageant Stage - Dreamers of the Road III # Virtual World (Destroyed) - World: Calamity Overdrive # The Circus - Dynamite Bros. Circus: The Legend of Ell # Deadly Avenue - Vision: Divider Eyes # Le Rêve Academia - Burn! Dream Academy! # Nightmare Bliss - Land of the Eternal Night # The Ship - After Wish # Dead Nature - Bless you, Falling Star # Final Rush - Blood & Poison: The Dead End # Void Space - The Arcana Warriors: Illusionem Bellum # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - Episodes The game will count with forty-seven episodes. Five Tutorials, forty-nine regular chapters and a epilogue. Plus three special secret side scenarios. Prologues # New Friendship (Lilly and Eve) # A mystery to unfold. (Pippa and Marie, Lucas) # - # - # - Chapters # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - (Valeria & Claude, Darryl) # - # - # - # - (Mondo & Joker -Final Pair-, Nina -Final Solo-) # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # Epilogue - The Adventure continues...? Side Scenarios # In the Carnival - Eve tries sugar cotton and is obsessed with it. While Lilly tries to find another treasure, turning out to be a magic mask. # - # - See also * ''Crossover Pedia II'''' (A bit different from the previous game.) * Songs (also applies to the previous game; ''Versus the X) Trivia *The tagline of the game is "Every Franchise on In-Verse and Brilliant History is Here!" *The game's main theme is Ultimate from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. A newly confirmed game. **The game's secondary theme is ACE FOR ACES by TAGxU1 from Dance Dance Revolution A. Included as the "Encore Extra Stage" of said game. *This game features the debut of thee licenses before their jump to video games. ** ''Sparky: The Cyber Police'' (Sparky) ** ''Western Team Star Force'' (Dolly) ** ''Zephyranthes'' (Pierrot and Johanna) * This game features the biggest amount of Newcomers and Music since Legends. Gallery Allies Vanessa_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Vanessa L. Emily_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Emily F. Merlina_Diva_of_Moonlight_Main.png|Merlina O. Valeria_Ultimate_Warrior_Final.png|Valeria L. Claude_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Claude L. Kira_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Kira I. Alexa_Firestorm.png|Alexa M. Dynamo_Firestorm.png|Dynamo Agatha_Firestorm.png|Agatha H. Keith_Dark_Sonata.png|Keith L. Claire_Dark_Sonata.png|Claire E. Lancelot_Magna_Of_the_End.png|Lancelot A. Milo_selfy.png|Milo A. Death_Slayer_selfy.png|Death Slayer Oliver_The_Third.png|Oliver V. Blake_The_Final_Act.png|Blake S. Snow_The_Final_Act.png|Snow Sienna_The_Final_Act.png|Sienna T. Jet_Dark_The_New_Challengers.png|Jet Dark Darkness_The_New_Challengers.png|Darkness Medea_Reynard_The_New_Challengers.png|Medea R. Jeanne_Sterling_The_New_Challengers.png|Jeanne S. Sophia_Zero_Ascension.png|Sophia R. Gabe_Zero_Ascension.png|Gabriel A. Marina_Zero_Ascension.png|Marina Karen_Part_3.png|Karen L. Rem_Alzaram_Part_3.png|Rem A. Francis_Part_3.png|Francis A. Artie_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Artie P. Darcy_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Marianne D. Glen_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Glen M. Odin_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Odin L. Alain_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Alain K. Fatima_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Fatima B. Una_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Una/Ares(Athena) Segundo_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Segundo/Kratos(Ares) Mei_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Mei/Hades Kent_Dream_Academy.png|Kent M. Anna_Vargas_Dream_Academy.png|Anna V. Wade_Dream_Academy.png|Wade H. Clement_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Clement A. Catrina_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Catrina Amanda_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Amanda B. Cornelia_After_Wish.png|Cornelia J. Connie_After_Wish.png|Constance J. Kane_After_Wish.png|Kane B. Scarlet_Falling_Stars.png|Scarlet Blue_Falling_Stars.png|Blue Lion_Falling_Stars.png|Lion Yana_Rhodus_Slashing_Reaper_Final.png|Yana R. Dwayne_Ackerman_Code_Cosmos.png|Dwayne A. Raven_Golden_Apple_of_the_Rebellion.png|Raven Gerald_Blood_and_Poison.png|Gerald M. Aylen_Faith_Blood_and_Poison.png|Aylen F. Nina_Mercier_Selfy.png|Nina M. World_Mondo_Illusionem_Bellum.png|Mondo Joker_Arcana_Warriors_Illusionem_Bellum.png|Joker Genesis_Illusionem_Bellum.png|Genesis Victoria_Dark_Masters_3.png|Victoria A. Vlad_Dark_Masters_3.png|Vlad A. Roxana_Dark_Masters_3.png|Roxana A. Sibylla_Meira_The_Third_Impact.png|Sibylla M. Balder_Neo_Freedom_X2.png|Balder B. Aeon_The_Third_Impact.png|Aeon B. Lyric_Stardust_Angels_Band.png|Lyric/Steven A. Moonlight_The_Stardust_Angels_Band.png|Moonlight Caesar_White_Void.png|Julius Caesar T. Lucius_Shades_of_Destiny.png|Lucius M. Donovan_Shades_of_Destiny.png|Donovan B. Zander_Trinity_Ex_Machina.png|Zander Aria_Stadtfeld_Happiness_Fun_Duel.png|Aria S. Rosalina_Dynamite_Dancer.png|Rosalina N. Nate_Rodgers_Clair_de_Lune.png|Nate R. Magical_Girl_Mirror_Stella.png|Mirror Stella A. Magical_Girl_Twilight_Geraldine.png|Twilight Geraldine B. Darryl_The_Final_Act.png|Darryl J. Excel_Ash.png|Excel Ash Lady_Neo.png|Lady Neo Sterling_Accelerator.png|Sterling Accelerator Jaden_Luxaloss_The_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Jaden L. Vitenka_Itzala_The_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Vitenka I. Mark_OBryne_The_Diva_of_Moonlight.png||Mark O. Ran_Howard_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Ran H. Zephyra_Spedicato_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Zephyra S. Dante_Hamilton_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Dante H. Blade_Firestorm.png|Blade Alison_Firestorm.png|Alison E. Elaine_Firestorm.png|Elaine L. Sam_Hamill_The_Third.png|Sam H. Elle_Chardin_The_Third.png|Elle C. Pleiades_The_Third.png|Pleiades Sparky_the_Cyber_Police.png|Sparky Dolly_Western_Team_Star_Force.png|Dolly Arsene_Fellion_Ultimate.png|Arsene F. Iris_Blue_Mask_of_the_Butterfly.png|Iris B. Bart_George_Aura's_Blade.png|Bart G. Rock_Musical_Warriors.png|Rock Pippa_Brilliance_Non-Sense_Journey.png|Pippa Marie_Albarn_Versus_the_X.png|Marie A. Galatea_Kujo_Crazy_Quintet.png|Galatea C. Zen_All-Stars_Legends.png|Zen Marthe_de_Rais_All-Stars_Legends.png|Marthe R. Tania_Radcliffe_Nowhere_Land.png|Tania R. Mercury_Versus_the_X.png|Mercury Lumina_Versus_the_X.png|Lumina/Keren L. Lucas_Slate_Versus_the_X.png|Lucas S. Lilly_Pinkle_Original.png|Lilly P. Eve_Original.png|Eve Circe_Midgardia_Legends.png|Circe M. Rivals Heart_Cuore_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Heart Cuore Chaos_Blue_Moon.png|Chaos Lorelei_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Lorelei Marcel_Selfy.png|Marcel Adler Fiammetta_Shapiro_1.png|Fiammetta Shapiro Tiberius.png|Blake Tiberius